A conventional screwdriver as shown in FIG. 9 generally includes a shank 100 and a handle (not shown) from which the shank 100 extends. The tip of the shank 100 has a special designed shape such as grooves 101 so as to engage with slots 200 in the head 300 of a bolt so that when the tip is engaged with the slots 200 in the head 300 of a bolt, the bolt can be rotated to be tightened or loosened by rotating the screwdriver. The function is well known in the art. However, the material of the head 300 of the bolt could be softer than the material of the screwdriver so that when rotating the screwdriver, the slots 200 in the head 300 of the bolt could be rounded or damaged. Once the slots 200 in the head 300 of the bolt is rounded, the screwdriver cannot be engaged with the slots 200 properly and the bolt will not be rotated when rotating the screwdriver. Two special designed damaged screw removing screwdrivers known to applicant are respectively illustrated in U.S. Design Pat. No. 371,946, which is issued on Jul. 23, 1996 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 405,672 which is issued on Feb. 16, 1999. Both of the two patented damaged screw removing screwdrivers have a tip portion so as to engage with the bottom of the damaged head of a bolt so as to tighten or loosen the bolt having the damaged head. Nevertheless, a drill is required to drill a notch in the damaged head of a bolt so that the tip portion of the damaged screw removing screwdriver can easily engage with the head of the bolt. In other words, the user has to prepare a drilling tool to drill a notch in the damaged head of the bolt.
The present invention intends to provide a damaged screw removing screwdriver to rotate a bolt wherein the slots in the head of the bolt are rounded or damaged. The screwdriver has a plurality of blade portions which extend radially outward from the tip of the screwdriver so that the blade portions cut into the bottom of the rounded slots in the head of he bolt by pressing the screwdriver toward the head of the bolt.